


Шлюшка-тыква и туфельки

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fetish, Humor, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Как ты это сделала?! — Магнус в изумлении таращился на Александра Лайтвуда, тихо жавшегося в угол лофта, стараясь слиться со стеной.— Умею разводить парней на споры, — Камилла самодовольно улыбнулась, после чего подтолкнула Магнуса. — Топай, давай, не даром же я выманивала этого Лайтвуда к тебе на вечеринку.— Но он… Его костюм…— О, это тоже была часть нашего спора.





	Шлюшка-тыква и туфельки

— Как ты это сделала?! — Магнус в изумлении таращился на Александра Лайтвуда, тихо жавшегося в угол лофта, стараясь слиться со стеной.  
— Умею разводить парней на споры, — Камилла самодовольно улыбнулась, после чего подтолкнула Магнуса. — Топай, давай, не даром же я выманивала этого Лайтвуда к тебе на вечеринку.  
— Но он… Его костюм…  
— О, это тоже была часть нашего спора.  
Казалось, Камилла вот-вот лопнет от самодовольства, а Магнус смотрел на практически обнаженного Алека, единственной одеждой которого была бутафорская тыква, скрывавшая его бедра.  
— Умоляю, скажи, что по условиям он также обязан признаться мне в вечной любви? — взмолился Магнус.  
— Я твоя подруга, а не фея крестная, — отозвалась Камилла. — Так что бери ноги в руки и топай собирать свой урожай, пока на эту тыкву не положила глаз какая-нибудь Золушка.  
— Экая ты сказочница, — проворчал тот, но уже уверенно пробирался в сторону Алека.  
Почти достигнув цели, Магнус сделал небольшое стратегическое отступление. Ему нужен был помощник по имени Джек. Джек Дэниэлс — источник храбрости. Впрочем, он не был привередлив, так что согласился бы на бокал любого другого алкоголя, если бы старину Джека вылакали.  
Подзарядившись, он уверенно подошел к Лайтвуду.  
— Александр, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — улыбнулся Магнус.  
— Я… ммм… сам не думал, — признался тот.  
— Мне нравится твой костюм.  
— Извини, но я не разделяю твоего отношения к… этому, — Алек с отвращением посмотрел на тыкву.  
— Если не нравится наряд, то можешь его снять. В моей комнате, — предложил Магнус.  
Алек пошел пятнами смущения, а по его плотно сжатой челюсти стало очевидно, что он откажет.  
— Я одолжу тебе свой халат, — сдавшись, добавил Магнус. — Другая моя одежда едва ли придется тебе в пору. Наденешь его, повяжем тебе тюрбан на голову и будешь говорить, что ты — Алладин.  
— О, так ты в этом смысле, — явное облегчение в голосе Алека разбивало сердце. Выходит, все старания Камиллы оказались напрасными, потому что Лайтвуд не заинтересован в нем.  
— От другого смысла я бы тоже не отказался, ты весьма привлекателен, Александр, — со своей самоуверенной ухмылкой поддел Магнус. — Идем, я помогу тебе сменить имидж.  
Он направился в смежную со спальней комнату, где у него была самая огромная гардеробная из всех возможных. Магнус был стильным парнем и обожал одежду. Даже халатов у него было минимум с десяток, если не два.  
Пока он копошился среди полок и стеллажей в поисках подходящего Алеку наряда, тот изучал коллекцию обуви Магнуса.  
— Это твои туфли? — с изумлением спросил Лайтвуд, — указывая на один из стеллажей.  
— Да, мне нравится женская обувь. И уж поверь, я смотрюсь в них просто великолепно. К тому же высокий каблук меняет походку, а уж как задница смотрится, когда я их ношу.  
— Но они… женские, — практически прошептал Алек.  
— Раз они налезают на мою немаленькую ступню, то их вполне можно считать унисекс, — чуть раздраженно бросил Магнус, хватая один из халатов. — Можешь взять этот. Думаю, он подойдет.  
Но Алек не пошевелился, разглядывая туфли.  
— Можешь их примерить? — попросил он.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — изумился Магнус.  
Получив утвердительный кивок, он мгновение поколебался, после чего безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он, принимая из рук Алека пару белоснежных простых туфель на экстремально высоком каблуке.  
Магнус отложил халат и переобулся, делая несколько шагов по комнате.  
— Доволен? — уточнил он у Алека.  
Но тот его и не слушал, во все глаза таращась на ножки Магнуса.  
— А твое предложение еще в силе? — поинтересовался он.  
— Какое именно? — не сразу сообразил Магнус.  
— Ты говорил, что находишь меня привлекательным, — подсказал Алек.  
От этих слов Магнуса бросило в жар, а еще он с удивлением отметил, как горят глаза Лайтвуда, как тот смотрит на его ноги и как разительно этот горящий от желания парень отличается от привычного робкого Александра.  
— Полагаю, условием будет — не снимать туфель? — ухмыльнулся Магнус.  
— Я бы не позволил тебе их снять в любом случае, — заверил тот.  
— А ты полон сюрпризов, Александр.  
Он окинул быстрым взглядом гардероб Магнуса.  
— Могу сказать то же самое о тебе.  
Они несколько секунд глупо улыбались, глядя друг на друга, после чего их притянуло, словно магнитом. Александр целовал так неистово и жадно, что в какой-то момент Магнусу показалось, будто они и вовсе не смогут добраться до кровати. Но он ошибся.

***  
— Так как вы начали встречаться? — спросила Иззи у брата.  
Тот покрылся пятнами смущения, после чего сказал:  
— Я выглядел, как шлюшка-тыква, и Магнус подкатил ко мне на вечеринке.  
— Ох, бедняга, он же не знал, что шлюшка на самом деле закомплексованная зануда, — поддела она. — Смотри, если будешь его динамить дольше семи свиданий, то он тебя бросит.  
— Я постараюсь учесть, — серьезно заверил ее Алек, не упомянув, что они с Магнусом и так ведут себя, как два кролика.  
— Я серьезно, братец. Не стоит быть таким зажатым. Секс — это нормально.  
В этот момент Алек подумал, что услышь Магнус слова Иззи, он бы смеялся, как ненормальный. А вот Лайтвуда хватило лишь на невнятное бормотание и очередной поток смущения. Почему-то уверенность посещала его лишь в определенных пиковых эмоциональных состояниях.

***  
А Магнус тем временем заказывал себе новые туфли. Сразу пять пар.


End file.
